consecuencias de una decision
by metalshark2000
Summary: dos personas pueden ocualtar sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo contiene limon -one shot-


CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA DECISIÓN

Al fin todo había acabado Master mold había sido destruida y el proyecto centinela había sido cancelado, se podría decir que ahora tan solo por un tiempo cada uno de los x-men podía relajarse sin la preocupación del que el futuro fuera destruido pasando el tiempo con lo que mas les gusta hacer y cierta hermosa joven estaba en su habitación observando el techo recordando lo que había pasado entre ella y cierto tipo azul, cuando decidió irse a genosha

**-Flashback-**

_Miraba el basto mar mientras la luna se reflejaba en el con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, sabia que la vida de los mutantes fuera del colegio era dura pero jamás se imagino que tanto después de todo también era humana, la habían tratado de matar tantas veces por solo existir, lo destetaba, había veces que detestaba ser una mutante ser marginada por el mundo, ser odiada por solo existir, pero todo ello tuvo algo bueno pudo conocer a los x-men, al profesor, a logan, a los chicos y sobre todo a el_

_-_**¿**_**los mutantes serán aceptados algún día?**__-pregunto al océano como si este pudiera responderle_

_-**depende, como lo creas ahora**-una voz salio de la sombras, ella abrió los ojos completamente mientras su cara tomaba una mueca de sorpresa, ya que esa voz era de el, volteo rápidamente, pero no había nadie, fue solo su imaginación regreso su mirada al océano topándose con una figura completamente envuelta en ropa cubriendo todo su cuerpo exceptuando sus ojos de color amarillo, rápidamente ella se coloco en posición para pelear-** que agresiva solo pasaba a saludarte**-con su mano izquierda se quito el sombrero y su gabardina mostrando un rostro completamente azul-**hola Kitty cuanto tiempo**-_

_-**¡KURT!**-al momento de decir su nombre salto hacia a el abrazándolo por el cuello, pero con el peso de ella Kurt no pudo mantenerse en pie y ambos cayeron_

_-**no sabia que me extrañaras tanto**-solo pudo corresponder el abrazo ignorando el dolor de haber caído de espaldas_

_-**claro que te extrañe, tonto**-mientras recargaba la cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos disfrutando del calor que el le proporcionaba, sintiéndose seguro como si todos los problemas se hubieran desvanecido, no sabe ni cuanto tiempo paso solo quería quedarse ahí _

_-**Kitty ¿no crees que deberíamos levantarnos?**-dijo el chico azul, y no es que no le gustara tenerla en sus brazos, le fascinaba pero temía que ella se resfriase si continuaban mas tiempo afuera_

_-**tienes razón lo siento-**rápidamente se reincorporo, dejando parar al chico azul-**y a todo esto ¿que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?, pero mejor hay que entrar ya esta comenzando hacer mas frío mejor entremos**-lo tomo del brazo y lo dirigió a un camarote algo pequeño pero con una cama, un escritorio, un armario y una ventana _

_-**valla en verdad es acogedor**-se quito su ropas y las dejo a un lado_

_-**¿en serio? yo lo veo muy pequeño**-tomadolas y guardándolas en el armario_

_-**en realidad si, en la mayoría de los barcos que me infiltrado siempre los mutantes terminan en una bodega reunidos como animales sin nada mas que la compañía mutua ya que no les dan ni comida ni camas para dormir**-dijo tomando asiento en la cama_

_-**si, hay muchos barcos así este se podría considerar uno de los pocos barcos donde tratan a los mutantes como personas pero dime ¿Por qué estas aquí?-**tomando asiento a lado suyo_

_-**bueno la verdad es que me infiltro en los barcos donde transportan mutantes para asegurarme de que nada les pase y poder ayudarlos en lo que pueda**_

_**-tu nunca descansas, sabes Kurt no importa lo que pase tu siempre vas a estar ayudando a quien lo necesite-**lo miro con una sonrisa dulce_

_-**si son algunas cosas que me enseño el profesor-**una sonrisa triste se extendió en su rostro-**desearía poder encontrarlo, pero a todo esto ¿que haces tu en un barco para genosha?**_

_**-bueno la verdad es que ya no me queda ningún lugar a donde ir-**unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaban por su rostro-**después de lo del profesor regrese a casa de mis padres pero las cosas se volvieron insostenibles a tal grado que tuvimos que cambiarnos de casa como 3 veces y simplemente decidí ir a genosha para estar tranquila y que mis padres puedan vivir una vida normal-**a cada palabra que ella decía sentía como las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro-**inclusive trataron de matarme 2 veces los que consideran que los mutantes solo somos peste en este planeta-**no supo cuando pero de repente se vio rodeada de los brazos de Kurt recargando la cabeza en su pecho levanto la mirada para verlo_

–_**Escucha Kitty, en estos momentos lo que yo mas deseo es poder hacerte olvidar el daño que has sufrido... Quiero protegerte... Y evitarte cualquier dolor**__...– Ella lo miro conmovida por unos segundos y después bajo la mirada_

–_**Yo... Yo también quisiera poder olvidar lo que paso** Dijo con voz entrecortada y con las lagrimas a punto de salir de nuevo, enterró nuevamente el rostro en su pecho, ninguno de los dos supo por cuanto tiempo lloro, solo quería desahogarse sacar un poco de su dolor _

_Por su parte Kurt tenía un profundo dolor por verla así, sentía una profunda rabia por la gente que la había tratado así, lo único que quería era protegerla poder evitar de alguna forma todo ese dolor, hasta que sintió como ella dejaba de llorar bajo la mirada para poder verla encontrándose como esos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado, con una mano tomo la mejilla de la chica y con sumo cuidado acerco lentamente su rostro hasta juntar sus labios_

_Al principio el contacto fue breve, tímido, el espero a sentir que Kitty se tensara o dijera algo, cuando vio que no fue así profundizo el beso moviendo delicadamente su boca sobre la de ella sorprendiéndose de lo agradable que se sentía. Era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer y solo se le ocurría una palabra para describirlo: Exquisito, por su parte Kitty lo tomo por sorpresa esta acción si bien quería a Kurt como algo mas que amigos nunca imagino que este le correspondiera pero, la sorpresa solo la tomo un segundo porque correspondió el beso, continuaron besándose por una largo rato mientras sentía que la temperatura de sus cuerpos subía a cada momento _

_Cuando se separaron y sus miradas se conectaron no hubo necesidad de decir palabras, sus miradas ya lo habían dicho todo, fue como si se hubiesen dado a entender que debían dar un paso de avance a su relación y solo siguieron esa vocecita en su interior que les decía: Hazlo...es la persona con quien debes estar._

_¿Qué era lo que los hacia actuar?, el instinto pasional que los controlaba, el amor que se profesaban o el calor del momento...no lo sabían, solo seguían sin parar, nada podría evitar que esa noche estuviesen juntos._

_**- De verdad quieres hacerlo con migo-**Preguntó el joven mientras recorría con sus labios el cuello de la joven, labios que separaba de ese exquisito festín solo para verla y saber su respuesta._

_**- No lo haría con nadie más- **Y la respuesta de Kitty dio paso a una noche, más que de locura, de amor infinito que comenzarían a expresarse como realmente debían hacerlo Kurt colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y la mantuvo ahí mientras besaba seductoramente el cuello de la mujer que permanecía frente a el._

_Las manos del joven se posaron sobre la blusa de la jovencita y fue desabrochando los botones de la misma uno a uno .Así como la blusa, cada una de las prendas que Kitty portaba en ese momento, fueron cayendo al suelo; mientras algunas simplemente caían, otras volaban hasta caer a distancia de la pareja, esto por la pasión del momento._

_De pronto, ambos se encontraban desnudos frente a su compañero, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, y es que independientemente de los últimos minutos de calor_ _vespertino, aun estaba el hecho de que era su primera vez de ambos pero ya habían llegado a ese punto y no darían marcha atrás, poco a poco la timidez quedo atrás dejando solo besos y carisias apasionadas_

_Kurt tocaban cada parte de su cuerpo simplemente explorando cada milésima de la mujer que tenía en frente y que en estos momentos era suya La habitación ardía en calor y deseos; las cuatro paredes eran los únicos testigos de lo que sucedía ahí dentro._ _Abriéndole las piernas para poder conseguir lo que tanto deseaba. Estaba apunto de hacerla suya, cuando sintió la mano de Kitty en su hombro, era una señal de que se detuviese. La miro a los ojos, intentando averiguar que le pasaba. _

_**-se amable es mi primera vez -**confeso Kitty en un susurro _

_**- No te preocupes** - habló el chico con dulzura - **Tendré cuidado ¿vale?**_

_Kitty asintió, y cerro los ojos para prepararse de lo que vendría. Entonces sintió como el Chico, con toda la delicadeza que fue posible, iba adentrándose en ella poco a poco. Kitty notaba como iba perdiendo su virginidad, y sin poder evitarlo clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Kurt, y soltó un pequeño gritó._

_Comenzó a embestirla lentamente y con cuidado, para después ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. Kurt estaba maravillado con la belleza de Kitty, antes nunca se había fijado en su físico, pero ahora le parecía la chica más bonita del mundo. Y ahora mismo la tenía debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre, y temblando de placer._

_El chico notó como ella llegaba a su orgasmo. Kitty enterró sus uñas profundamente en la herida que le había causado antes, y gritando el nombre de su amante llego al orgasmo. Al poco tiempo le llego el turno a Kurt, y así los dos cayeron en la cama rendidos abrazados mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban _

_**-te amo Kitty-** dijo el chico acariciándole el rostro dándole un beso en la frente_

_**-yo también te amo Kurt-**dijo ella comenzando a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio sintiéndose segura en los brazos del hombre que amaba_

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Al despertar al siguiente día se encontraba sola sin nadie a su lado e incluso vestida, eso le sorprendió mucho mas busco y busco pero por mas que lo hizo no encontró ni rastro del chico azul y pensando se quedo en la proa del barco cuando iba a llegar a genosha aparecieron wolverine y los demás por ella, así que pensó que todo había sido un sueño y eso la había deprimido un poco, pero cuando wolverine le hablo acerca de Kurt y que este se encontraba viajando en los barcos que transportaban mutantes a genosha supo que en verdad había pasado, y en ese momento se escucho leve pero como el halcón aterrizaba en la escuela

**-supongo que a llegado el momento en el que hablemos Kurt-**al momento de levantarse de su cama y salir de la habitación

Iba de regreso a su habitación después de un largo día, después del ataque de los centinelas en genosha y que Wanda desterrara a magneto de ella por haber traicionado a los mutantes había dejado mucha destrucción en ella y como Wanda era su amiga tenia que ayudarla aunque había mucho por reconstruir se sentía bien poder ser de utilidad, llego a su habitación y tan pronto abrió la puerta se arrepintió ahí en su cama estaba Kitty Pryde sentada cruzada de brazos y con el ceño completamente fruncido

**-Kitty ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-**trato de sonar tranquilo pero la mirada acusadora de ella lo esta poniendo nervioso

-**estoy aquí para hablar de lo que pasó aquella noche**-su rostro cambio a una expresión sorprendida solo por un segundo ya que sereno cerro la puerta y se dirigió a armario

-**no se de que estas hablando**-su tono era de indiferencia aunque mientras lo decía jamás volteo a ver a la chica

-**me estas mintiendo**-hablo tranquila-**cada vez que lo haces no puedes mirarme a los ojos, ahora quieres decirme que rayos paso y será mejor que no se te ocurra irte**-

-**bien, quieres hablar-**de un momento a otro ella se encontraba acostada con los brazos siendo sujetados por Kurt mientras este la miraba directo a los ojos-**bien hablemos dime que hay entre tu y el idiota de hielo**-su semblante era de rabia y no es que quisiera expresarse así de su amigo pero simplemente le llenaba de rabia que anduviera coqueteando con ella

**-¿idiota de hielo? re refieres a Bobby**-por alguna razón los ojos que siempre los veía calidos en estos momentos le dan una sensación de miedo pero a eso ella no le importa si a preguntas iban pues….- **así** **entonces dime que hay entre tu y la hija de magneto-**le devolvió la pregunta con el mismo tono de enojo

-**no se a que viene Wanda a esta platica-**por un momento sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de tristeza pero rápidamente cambiaron a los de rabias

**-lo mismo te digo no se que tiene que ver Bobby cuando esto es entre tu y yo-**traspaso la cama dejando a Kurt sobre ella y apareciendo através del piso-**y ahora me dirás que fue lo que paso aquella noche ¿si o no?**

**-bien, lo que paso simplemente fue un error-**Un pequeño gemido escapo de la garganta de Kitty y retrocedió un paso, el efecto de esas palabras fue el mismo que si le hubieran dado una bofetada

-**ERES UN IDIOTA-**lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ojos-**¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que te revele mis verdaderos sentimientos?-**se llevo una mano al pecho bajando la mirada -**ya veo que tu solo jugaste conmigo**

-**no fue lo que quise decir-**ella lo miro,sabia que estaba mal decir lo siguiente pero no soportaba verla sufrir-**veras cuando me refería a que era un error quise decir que simplemente jamás te debí decir que te amaba, debí quedarme con ello hasta que muriera no tenias que saberlo y mucho menos tenias que corresponderme**

**-¿a que rayos te refieres?-**el solo decirle eso le causaba confusión que era lo que quería decirle

-**me refiero a que solo teníamos que seguir siendo amigos, yo se suponía que debía solamente estar a tu lado como un simple amigo, verte tener una pareja casarte, que ustedes tuvieran hijos, sabes me hubiera hasta conformado que me llamaran "tío Kurt", mientras que yo hacia mi vida aparte con alguien mas Wanda por ejemplo**

**-y ¿Por qué demonios pensaste todo eso?**-esa platica comenzaba a molestarla en verdad ¿podía ser tan idiota?

-**solo basta con mirarme Kitty, para entender que jamás tendrías una relación normal conmigo, no soy un mutante que puede aparentar ser una persona normal como logan, Scott o Bobby ellos a pesar de ser mutantes no lo demuestran mucho, en cambio yo-**bajo la mirada solo quería que ella lo entendiera y se fuera así de sencillo, pero no ella tenia que acercarse y tomar con su rostro ambas manos para obligarlo a verla

-**en verdad eres un idiota-**no sabia porque pero el tono tan dulce que le había dicho lo había puesto feliz y mas cuando ella lo beso, ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado soñando con volver a probar esos labios tan dulces?, se separo de el y lo abrazo-**como si me importara el aspecto que tengas o que de que será nuestra relación si tu estas a mi lado**

**-lo ¿dices enserio?-**maldición, por que no podía apastarla de el, por que demonios era tan débil ante ella

-**si, a mi no me importa para nada tu aspecto, pero ¿Por qué pensaste en Wanda como pareja?**

**-bueno ella fue la primer mujer que no se asusto de mi verdadera apariencia-**correspondió el abrazo

-**pero yo…-**la había interrumpido

-**no recuerdo que tu también te asustaste al verme y no te culpo, luego cuando empezaste a tratarme y te diste cuenta de que no era tan malo como creías**

-**lo se y siento eso**

**-no te disculpes, y pues bueno ella también es muy hermosa-**sintió un pequeño peñisco en su espalda-**bueno pero no tanto como tu-**la miro a los ojos y la beso, no sabia por que pero necesitaba sentirla, tocarla amarla

-**no podemos hacer eso alguien puede oírnos**

**-no creo además-**se acerco a su odio y en un pequeño susurro-**necesito saber que eres mía -**Poco a poco la ropa fue quedando atrás entre caricias y besos, esa noche ambos jóvenes se demostraron todo el amor que tenían al otro y así pasaron la noche hasta que terminaron exhaustos y se durmieron

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, mientras Kurt poco a poco abría los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar, de la maravillosa escena de ver a su amada durmiendo, hasta que ella abrió los ojos al ser molestada por los rayos del sol

-**Buenos días Kitty**-mientras acariciaba su mejilla-**has dormido bien**

-**de maravilla**-acerco su rostro y lo beso, un pequeño rose que le fascinaba-**mejor me voy antes de que alguien sospeche**-tomo sus cosas y salio de la habitación antes de que el pudiera decir algo pero que le importaba estaba con ella ahora y no iba dejarla ir

Se vistió y salio rumbo a la cocina para el desayuno, sabia que ella estaría ahí, quería llegar y gritarle a todo el mundo que Kitty Pryde era su novia pero simplemente no podía hacer eso por mas ganes no le faltasen, así que cuando entro a la cocina no le dio muy buen impresión ver a Bobby coqueteando con ella con logan, simplemente quería golpearlo pero se le ocurrió algo mejor, saludando a logan entro normalmente y sin previo aviso abrazo a Kitty por la espalda ante la sorpresa de ambos

-**buenos días Kitty has dormido bien-**acurrucando su cabeza en su hombro

-**si Kurt gracias por preguntar**-dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla

-**a chicos me perdí de algo-**no podían ser pareja pero ¿de cuando acá se trataban como una? el jamás recordó ninguna confesión ni nada por parte del tipo azul

**-nada simplemente Kitty es mi novia-**no sentía feliz por ver la cara de dolor de su amigo, pero con eso no volvería acercarse a su CHICA

-**a lo siento acabo de recordar algo importante, no voy a poder cenar con ustedes**-salio rápido de la cocina sin decir nada aunque para Bobby eso en verdad le dolió

**-¿que le abra pasado?-**pregunto extrañada Kitty

-**quien sabe**-mintió por que sabia perfectamente que había sido duro para el, pero lo que le extraño fue ver a logan levantarse y dirigirse a la salida de la cocina

-**Logan ¿A dónde vas?**

**-voy a desayunar afuera pequeña no quiero arruinarles el momento tortolitos-**una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro-**a y por cierto podrían ser mas discretos en las noches saben deberían tratar de hacer menos ruido cuando viven con un tipo que puede escuchar todo a kilómetros de distancia-**y salio de la cocina dejando ambos chicos completamente sonrojados por la vergüenza


End file.
